threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Han
The Han (Hàn 漢), or Han dynasty (Hàn cháo 漢朝), was the second imperial dynasty of China. It succeeded the Qin dynasty 秦 in 207 BC and was succeeded by the Three Kingdoms in 220 AD when Cao Pi forced the Emperor Xian to abdicate and make way for Wei. Brief history The Han dynasty is considered the "Golden Age" or "Golden Dynasty" of China, because it lasted for over four centuries, longer than any other dynasty. It was, however, briefly interrupted by the Xin dynasty 新, founded by Wang Mang 王莽, from 9-23 AD. This interregnum seperates the Han into two periods: *Western Han (xī Hàn 西漢), also known as Former Han (qián Hàn 前漢). *Eastern Han (dōng Hàn 東漢), also know as Later Han (hòu Hàn 後漢). Former Han was founded by the peasant rebel leader Liu Bang 劉邦, posthumously known as Emperor Gaozu of Han (Hàn Gāozǔhuángdì 漢高祖皇帝), in 206 BC. Later Han was founded by Liu Xiu 劉秀, who became the Emperor Guangwu of Han (Hàn Guāngwǔdì 漢光武帝), in 25 AD. Wang Mang was killed in 23 AD, and it was actually Liu Xuan 劉玄, alias Emperor Gengshi of Han (Hàn Gēngshǐdì 漢更始帝), who restored the original Han dynasty. Liu Xuan was deposed by Red Eyebrow rebels in 25 AD, and when Liu Xiu came to power he founded a new Han dynasty, now referred to as Later Han. The Later Han came to an end in 220 AD, when its Emperor Xian was forced to abdicate by Cao Pi, who founded Wei. In 221 AD Liu Bei, who controlled Yi province at that time, founded a kingdom of his own and called it Han, but was called Shu-Han or just Shu by contemporaries who did not acknowledge him the new emperor. In 263 AD Liu Bei's son Liu Shan surrendered Han to Wei. The name Han 漢 During the Qin dynasty 秦朝 Liu Bang was given the title King of Han. In 206 BC, when the last Qin ruler Ying Ziying 贏子嬰 surrendered to Liu Bang the Qin dynasty ended. In 202 BC Liu Bang became Emperor of China. With his title being King of Han, and his state based on the upper Han River, the name of his dynasty was inevitably going to be Han. On the character han 漢 Definitions and other usages: # A name for a river (the Han River) # A name for a dynasty (Han Dynasty) # A Chinese surname # definition: Chinese people # definition: Chinese language # definition: a man *Traditional: 漢 *Simplified: 汉 *Pinyin with tonemarks: Hàn *Pronunciation: to add link The reign colour of Han :Main article: Five Powers The reign colours of Chinese dynasties were usually in accordance with the theories and phases of the Five Powers (Wǔxíng 五行). If one ruled through Fire, it's conqueror would rule through Water. The "Water-state" would be conquered by one who would rule through Earth. The Han dynasty was a little different. Before Han, there was the Qin dynasty 秦朝, which reigned Black through the Power of Water (because it had conquered the Zhou dynasty 周朝, which reigned Red through Fire). When Qin was defeated in 206 BC and Han was founded one would expect it to reign Yellow through the Power of Earth, but instead it kept ruling through Water.Loewe, Divination, mythology and monarchy in Han China, page 94. Shortly after the accession of Emperor Wen of Han in 180 BC it was proposed that Han should rule through the Power of Earth (Yellow) instead of Water, because it had conquered Qin as well as various other minor enemies, and the proposal was repeated in 166 BC. Each time the idea was rejected, but eventually it was adopted in 104 BC.Loewe, Divination, mythology and monarchy in Han China, page 94. The link between Han and Earth remained unquestionable until the end of the Former Han dynasty. It was now becoming accepted that the Five Powers succeeded each other not by means of conquest, but by way of natural production or creation.Loewe, Divination, mythology and monarchy in Han China, page 94. Wang Mang 王莽 also accepted this theory and when he seized the throne of Former Han and founded the Xin dynasty 新朝 in 9 AD he picked the Power of Earth, the natural successor of Fire. Some documents which accompanied Wang Mang's accession insisted that the Han dynasty had not enjoyed protection from Earth, as stated above, but from Fire; Red. It's logical successor would thus be Earth and Yellow.Loewe, Divination, mythology and monarchy in Han China, page 94. From the records that exist today, such as the History of Han (Hàn shū 漢書), no evidence can be found that Former Han ever ruled through the Power of Fire.de Crespigny, e-mail contact (read on our ). When Emperor Guangwu founded Later Han he reaffirmed Red and Fire for his dynasty, as a way to cancel out Wang Mang's usurpation.Loewe, Divination, mythology and monarchy in Han China, page 94. Until the end of Later Han in 220 AD the dynasty remained Red through the Power of Fire. List of sovereigns of Han Later Han See also *Three Kingdoms **Wei **Shu-Han **Wu *Zhong *Jin dynasty *Yellow Turban Rebellion *Struggle against The Regular Attendants *Campaign against Dong Zhuo *''History of the Later Han'' Notes References Sources Category:Forces Category:Dynasties and states Category:Han